User talk:JackJackson17
Re: Niko Bellic Murders Hi, Welcome to GTA Wiki, your edits are greatly appreciated and I hope you intend to stay. Regarding the murders section on the Niko Bellic page. It is a huge section of spoilers on a very visible page, and the original list of murders was REMOVED by Gboyers, the ultimate boss of the wiki. See the page history for more information. I will be undoing your edit. If you have any questions or need help with anything, please don't hesitate to let me know. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 21:18, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Final Job The final job missions should go on to their articles (which are linked to at The Final Job!) as they are individual missions. A-Dust 01:30, March 22, 2010 (UTC) GTW Don't forget to join us at our new website. A-Dust 00:44, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Reply My memory of VCS isn't great, but I'm pretty sure Martinez only hires people to attack Vic - that doesn't make it his gang. I think he also uses the Mendez brothers' gang members for some stuff but I'm not sure it's his own gang. Not featuring an article you think should exist does not mean this Wiki is turning into a fanon site, that is a ridiculous statement, there are plenty of pages that need creating, not having them doesn't make us a fanon site. Also, how old are you? Tom Talk 09:59, October 19, 2013 (UTC) :I was asking because I thought you might be under 13, and people under 13 can't edit this Wiki. I'm not sure that I believe you're 19, your grammar and general attitude suggest you're a bit younger than that. Unless English isn't your first language. Tom Talk 22:22, October 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Now I'm even more convinced that you're not 19 - as long as you're over 13 it doesn't matter, but don't lie about it. Poor English is not a personality - it's not paying attention in school and general laziness. It's shocking that so many users on here speak English as a second language and you can't even be bothered to capitalise an "I". I don't know why you're going on about some lass but I don't care. It's not discrimination to mention your bad grammar when you're editing a Wiki, we want professionalism, poor grammar isn't professional. Tom Talk 22:41, October 19, 2013 (UTC) :::If you're 19 then your knowledge of English is shameful. Tom Talk 22:48, October 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::Was it your best friend? Did she say that? It's not just what I think, it's the truth. If you're going to continue editing the Wiki, try to work on it though, I don't want to have to go over every edit you make because you didn't capitalise the "I". Tom Talk 22:58, October 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::Don't attempt to play some kind of seniority card. 5 years, 80 edits. You haven't done much have you? If you did actual patrol the Wiki for vandalism then you missed a hell of a lot when Gboyers and his Staff left - yeah, it wasn't wasn't "A-Dust and his crew", Gboyers ran the site - because me and some of the current staff had to do a lot of work to get this Wiki to where it is now. So get off your high horse, you act like you're experienced around here and you don't even know who used to run this site. Tom Talk 23:13, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Online No. We aren't deleting any Online info, and we won't be telling people to use your Wiki. Tom Talk 23:15, October 19, 2013 (UTC) :As for fan fiction, we already endorse a GTA fanon Wiki. Tom Talk 23:18, October 19, 2013 (UTC) ::That's not fact based info, it's fan fiction. As I've already stated, we already endorse a fanon Wiki. Tom Talk 23:20, October 19, 2013 (UTC)